


Foretresses' Eggs

by Sheogorath



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: AR, Bestiality, Eggpreg, Het, Mpreg, Multi, Other, Oviposition, Slash, egglaying, preg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1601870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheogorath/pseuds/Sheogorath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Team Rocket decide on a different plan to get hold of a Pikachu, their adversaries don't realise it still involves them!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foretresses' Eggs

**Author's Note:**

> No, I _don't_ know. Maybe Team Rocket carelessly dropped a Thunderstone or something.  
>  BTW, I deliberately left the ages of Ash and Misty vague so you can imagine them as old or as young as you want them to be.

## Forretresses' Eggs.

Ash Ketchum didn't know exactly what happened, only that he was about two moves away from capturing a Girafarig in the Kanto safari zone when all of a sudden, there was an explosion, and then the mocking voice of Jessie from Team Rocket exclaimed, "I wonder if the pokémon that mates with you will manage to get you pregnant with this formula?"

"Yes," James added. "If we can't get that Pikachu, then we'll have its hybrid offspring birthed by its trainer."

"Meowth, that's right!" Meowth finished, then the three took off in their engine-powered hot air balloon.

Coughing with all the dust that had been blasted into the air, Ash picked himself up and checked around. Pikachu seemed to be in a similar state to him, but Misty was lying unconscious on the ground about three feet away, seeming to have taken the brunt of the explosion since she had no obvious head injury.

While Ash was checking his friend over, Pikachu suddenly let out an excited yet panicked, "Pika, pikaaaa!" before evolving into Raichu, then he pushed his trainer to the ground and took down his pants and underwear.

Grunting with the feeling of Raichu shoving its cock up his ass as deep as his stomach, Ash tried to get away, only for a stinger to then be shoved into his mouth. He had no idea that behind him, Raichu was being doubly penetrated by other Forretresses, although he could see it happening to Misty out of the corner of his eye. Curiously, he watched as one first tore off her shorts before opening its shell to reveal a foot long stinger, which it then plunged deep into her vagina a minute before another entered her mouth. Just then, Misty regained consciousness, only to immediately start squealing when she realised what was happening to her.

"Just shut up, Misty!" Ash wanted to say. "You don't want to rile them up!" However, the stinger in his mouth and deep in his throat prevented speech quite effectively.

Just then Raichu's thrusts sped up until it released into its trainer with a muffled cry of, "Rai-chuuuu!" then a few minutes later, the Forretress followed up its own load, which it had sent directly into Ash's stomach, with a large, heavy lump that all but cut off his breathing as it passed into his gullet.

At that moment Raichu pulled out, and Ash breathed a sigh of relief that lasted only until a Forretress took the electric pokémon's place, immediately sliding the full length of its stinger into the human's ass, then unleashing its load over the next few minutes before following it up with the same type of heavy lump as the other, while less than a foot away, yet another Forretress tested Misty's vagina, and finding it already blocked by its swarm mate's plug, instead plunged as deeply as it could into her upturned ass, causing her to emit more muffled squeals around the stinger that had just finished depositing its plug and was now pulling out.

After this, more Forretresses came flying towards the group, but finding the lower orifices of all three already blocked by the plugs of their swarm mates, instead went for their mouths, each one depositing its load and plug into an unwilling gullet.

✱   ✱   ✱

Once the Forretresses were finally gone, Ash stuck a finger up his ass to discover that the plug which had been left in there felt cold and metallic, then once he sat up, his heart filled with horror at the sheer size of his belly, indicating just how many of the plugs he had swallowed just to keep breathing. Groaning, he looked around, seeing that Misty was in a worse state than he was, and Raichu was positively dwarfed by its belly, such was the size of the load it had swallowed.

Right at that moment, Ash wanted nothing more than to go to the nearest stream and wash the filth from his naked skin before getting dressed, but he was so heavy with the Forretresses' steel plugs that he couldn't even stand up to put his pants back on. It was in this state that the three were found by the search party sent out to find them because they had overrun their time in the safari zone and had not responded to the calls informing them of this fact.

✱   ✱   ✱

"No, no, no!" Ash said firmly while receiving treatment at the Fuchsia City Pokémon Center. "You can remove the plugs in my stomach since they're not viable, but leave the one in my ass alone!"

In the room next door, Misty was saying something very similar, and in the recovery room, Raichu somehow held onto the plug in its own ass while allowing the ones in its stomach to be dissolved and removed. Once their treatments were completed as much as they would allow, the three went into the wilds and to the nearest stream to cool off properly after their earlier activities, and after a while of splashing around, Ash bent over to allow Raichu to shove his plug further inside him with its cock before bathing the steel lump in its seed.

✱   ✱   ✱

Two days after their ordeal, Ash, Misty, and Raichu finally expelled their plugs naturally, Misty dropping the one in her ass before the one in her vagina could be released, then several weeks afterwards, all three of them noticed that they had paunches which began to grow larger, and several months after that, Ash was stopped in the middle of battle planning by a sharp pain across his distended belly and into his thighs. Fifteen minutes later, the pain came again, and the pokémon trainer knew that he was finally ready to release whatever had made him so big.

"Nurse Joy! Nurse Joy! Raichuuu!" the pretty nurse at the Pokémon Center heard, and she looked up as Ash, Misty, and Raichu all burst in together, frowning as she saw them.

"You've been abusing that poor Raichu by overfeeding it," she said sternly, "and I don't treat trainers. The recovery room just isn't designed for that."

"Nurse Joy, I would _never_ mistreat any member of my team," Ash stated. "They're my friends. And I came to you because it was those Forretresses that did this to me." He pointed at his belly and Misty nodded in agreement.

"Yes, Nurse Joy. I think whatever happened, it affected Raichu as well since he's had the same symptoms as Ash and me."

Finally relenting, Nurse Joy led the three into the emergency room, where she quickly set up beds for the group, then Ash started tugging at his pants.

"Get them off me! I think whatever's inside me wants to come out!" he cried, grunting as another sudden spasm of pain tore across his belly.

"How far apart are your pains?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Every ten minutes," Ash answered, then a few minutes later, he grunted again and said, "Scratch that. That one was definitely sooner."

Another hour later, Ash, Misty, and Raichu were kneeling on the beds, and Nurse Joy was frantically dashing back and forth between them as they each laid a large egg, Misty's arriving by traditional means, with Ash and Raichu delivering theirs anally. Ash had the most trouble since his egg was easily twice the size of the others' and he had to have a perineal incision made to prevent tearing. After this, they moved to the trainers' resting room to recover from the laying, then returned to their separate homes to await the hatching of their progeny.

✱   ✱   ✱

Two weeks after laying her egg, Misty was taking her newly hatched Pineco to show it to Ash and Raichu, only to see them coming towards her with a Pineco of their own as well as two Pichus.

Calls of "Misty! Raichu! Pichu! Pichu!" along with the Pineco's mechanised cry came from the group of five, and Misty and her Pineco greeted them in their turn.

"Hey, Ash!" Misty exclaimed. "How did you get three pokémon out of two eggs?"

"Well," Ash answered bashfully, "before the Forretress got me, Raichu was in there, so one of the Pichus is actually the Pineco's twin sister. They both hatched out of the egg I laid."

With that, the group turned towards Misty's house, which had more space than Ash's, where they talked late into the evening.

✱   ✱   ✱

For years afterwards, Ash, Misty, and Raichu often returned to Fuchsia City and the Kanto safari zone, where, under the force of instincts they didn't quite understand, they would allow the Forretresses to impregnate them and fill their stomachs with the steel lumps that were their plugs. Then, after having their stomachs re-emptied, they would return home to await the arrival of the next generation of hybrid Pinecos and Pichus, which were always highly sought after by other trainers because of their increased intelligence and unusual move sets.

And although Team Rocket did actually manage to get hold of one of the hybrid Pichus by hiring a third party to get it for them, it never evolved into a Pikachu for reasons they were unable to discover.

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright © 2014 Romersa's Protégé. Individuals and groups are free to copy and share this work for all purposes except large scale distribution, subject to credit being given and any derivatives being released under the same or a similar licence. All other rights reserved.


End file.
